New Year's Party
by KumoFuzei
Summary: Okay so this is the actual seasonal fic. It's a New Year's Party one, please read and enjoy :D Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that it has the most insane couplings I could think of to make it unique. Enjoy


**I don't own digimon. This is it, one of my final fics for today, sorry there have been so little. I hope you enjoy it although it isn't as nice as I wanted or as long. **

* * *

><p>T.K looked at his mum solemnly. He was in the kitchen sat on a red stool by the granite top breakfast bar while his mum slaved over the touch-screen black stove. Their kitchen was highly modern with wooden doors and touch-screen appliances all over the place. "Please Mum?" T.K begged. His mum turned her head and shook it before mashing up the potatoes some more. "Come on Mum, I need a party!" T.K whined<br>"Get one of your friends to throw it" she retorted as she wiped sweat from her brow  
>"I'll do all the cooking if you let me have just this one party! It's for new years, come on!" he pleaded. She shrugged.<br>"You aren't doing the cooking but you can have the party" His mum finalised. T.K grinned and charged over to her but paused as she moved the brussel sprouts around  
>"What's the catch?" he asked<br>"You pay for it yourself. Booze included." she explained before leaving the kitchen.

T.K sighed and slumped back onto the stool but he forgot that it had no back and flew straight off. He landed on the floor with a thud but no one seemed to care "I'm okay, don't worry" T.K groaned sarcastically as he checked his wallet. There was barely any money in it. He grabbed his phone and text Mimi immediately

To: Mimi  
>From: Me<br>Hey meems buy some booze please. I really need it for the porn

To: Me  
>From: Mimi<br>What!

To: Mimi  
>From: Me<br>I meant party

To: Me  
>From: Mimi<br>I can give you money but Joe will have to buy it, I'm still under age for another year. How much?

To: Mimi  
>From: Me<br>£20?

To: Me  
>From: Mimi<br>Kay, I'll transfer the £200 over :)

T.K sighed and walked upstairs waiting for the notification that he had money in his account for once. He loaded up the chat on his favourite social networking site and clicked on Joe's name.

Me:  
>Joe, we need you to buy the booze for my party. I'll transfer over the money<p>

Joe:  
>T.K! I refuse.<p>

Me:  
>It's transferring now. I'll expect the booze when you arrive, don't be late. 7pm.<p>

Joe:  
>Fine.<p>

T.K checked his account, the money had transferred. That was quick! He clicked onto Joe's account and selected transfer and then typed in the sum total of his bank account: £201.23. The computer began to whir as it transferred the money so T.K started flitting through his address box. This was going to be a good night, even if it killed him – or wrecked his mothers house.

"Bye T.K! Be good!" His mother chirped as Sora slipped in past her.  
>"I'll make sure he is" Sora shouted back as his mother got into her car. They closed the door and Sora grinned "Where's the liquor cabinet?" she asked immediately<br>"I thought you were the _good_ one" T.K teased. Sora laughed and walked into the living room. It was a spacious room because it had previously been a living room and separate dining room. There was a sofa at either end of the room and one on the other wall and then a large TV against the final wall. The flooring was laminate throughout the entire house and the walls were painted cream. A wooden liquor cabinet with glass windows in the doors sat in the top right corner and Sora immediately spotted it. "It's locked" T.K interrupted as he sat down  
>"Not for long" Sora replied as she removed a pin from her hair and slipped it into the lock<br>"This is like a bad cop movie" T.K grumbled as he finished a can of coke.  
>"Fine then you can keep your coke-" Sora paused and twisted the pin – the doors opened and she grabbed a bottle of whiskey before shutting them again "and I'll have this" she announced, showing him her produce.<p>

It didn't take the others long to arrive. Davis and Izzy were first. The two star-crossed and frankly oddly-paired couple were kissing as they came through the door. Izzy handed T.K a bottle of wine and Davis passed him a six pack of lager. The two quickly disappeared into the house and T.K had a strange feeling he wouldn't be hearing them for awhile.

Matt walked in and ruffled his brothers hair before taking a gulp of his vodka and handing it round. By now T.K and Sora were fairly drunk and Matt wasn't far behind "Nice party but it needs some tunes" Matt insisted. He slipped his mp3 player into the loud speaker and pressed play and grinned as a loud, heavy bass song came on.

Matt disappeared quickly and shortly after Yolei arrived with an intense look on her face "Where's Matt?" she demanded.  
>"Around" T.K replied, trying to keep his composure<br>"Here" Yolei grunted. She handed him an empty bottle of rum and half a bottle of vodka before slipping past and keeping angry.

There was a single knock and T.K knew who it was "Joe's here!" he called out happily  
>"Wait err" Sora shouted, unable to speak properly as she got to her feet and followed T.K to the door. T.K opened and it and grinned<br>"Here it is" Joe sighed, pointing to the heavy crates of cider and the carrier bags of other drinks.  
>"Good work Joe" T.K chuckled<br>"I'll show you my work, come on" Sora whispered in T.K's ear before she gave his collar a gentle tug  
>"Your okay to bring this in, right?" T.K asked but he didn't wait for the answer and instead chased Sora into the kitchen.<p>

Joe sighed and began to carry the alcohol into the house but the sound of a motorbike interrupted his work; Tai was here. Tai and Kari climbed off the bike and Mimi pulled herself from the sidecar graciously. "Thank you Tai" she giggled as he helped her out.  
>"No problem" Tai laughed but Mimi was quick to lock her lips and to his and soon they were french kissing.<br>"So Joe, need any help?" Kari asked as she looked at him heaving a single crate into the house  
>"Yes, please." Joe begged as he dropped the crate slowly and came back to see her. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek<br>"You're too sweet" she laughed.

Joe placed the last crate on the floor and Kari smiled "Do you want to-" she began but the doorbell cut her off instantly. Joe sighed and walked to the white plastic front door and opened it slowly.  
>"Hey" he grumbled.<br>"Party!" Mimi shouted as she pushed a flustered Ken and Cody in, who were holding hands, and then dragged Tai in. They locked lips and headed for the kitchen but Joe immediately began to see problems.  
>"Maybe we should play truth or dare?" he shouted but it was mostly ignored<br>"Sorry buddy, maybe next time?" Ken promised with a smile as it was mostly ignored.  
>"Where's Davis and Izzy?" Cody asked with a grin.<br>"Last I saw they were in T.K's room, enjoy" Joe told them before walking back into the living room and sitting down next to Kari.

She smiled happily as she finished off an alco-pop so Joe smiled back, rather timidly. "I'll play truth or dare" Kari laughed as she looked at him "Your like a nervous deer" she giggled.  
>"Okay, truth or dare?" Joe asked slowly.<br>"Dare me" Kari told him as she moved closer.  
>"I dare you to run outside without your top on" Joe told her, thinking of something that would get her away.<br>"I know a better dare" Kari told him as she threw her top to the ground  
>"Oh really?" Joe asked, sliding away on the sofa.<br>"Yeah but it's your turn anyway. Truth or dare?" Kari asked, seductively as the alcohol overwhelmed her.  
>"Truth!" Joe said, his voice crackling.<br>"The truth is I want you, now" Kari shouted, leaping onto him.

.|.|.|.

T.K breathed deeply as he lay back in the kitchen sink and smiled at Sora. "You have experience" he muttered  
>"You're good, for a virgin" she muttered, with a smile<br>"So is this it?" T.K asked, worried.  
>"Pretty much, everyone is with some so I guess me and you are together, for now" Sora told him, frowning.<br>"Why the long face?" T.K asked  
>"I dunno but I'm sure you'd lick it again" Sora laughed as she saw the clock tick down.<p>

It reached 11:59 and everyone paused. "Kiss me." Sora demanded. T.K waited until the clock hit 12:00 and then kissed Sora. Mimi smiled as she saw them kissing too and began to slow dance with Tai.

.|.|.|.

Cody and Ken, and Izzy and Davis paused for a quick second to kiss, all smiling. Joe and Kari peered in before closing the door and sighing. "Dare?" she asked  
>"Dare" They kissed and then slipped into T.K's parents room. Kari looked out the door and then kicked it closed before jumping onto the bed.<br>"Should we use a-"  
>"Your a virgin, you'll be fine" Kari told him as she tore his shirt off<br>"That was expensive" Joe whined  
>"Shut up" she demanded.<p>

.|.|.|.

"You can't run anymore Matt!" Yolei exclaimed as she leapt over the foosball table between them and locked lips with him. Matt moaned in pain as he landed on something hard and tried to resist but Yolei was too forceful. "Happy new years" she growled.

* * *

><p><strong>Have you enjoyed all this, then post :D<strong>


End file.
